dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
, "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped"|audio=Dee Dee-Look, Dee Dee. Another Green Lantern}} Twin sisters Delia and Deidre Dennis were the granddaughters of Harley Quinn, who joined the Jokerz under the joint alias "Dee Dee" and later followed in their grandmother's footsteps as "hench-wenches" of the original Joker. History Harley apparently raised the twins herself, having given up her allegiance to the Joker following hid death at the hands of Tim Drake and doing her best to make them grow up normal kids. She failed. Delia and Deidre inherited Harley's earlier fascination with the Joker, and joined his namesake gang while still in their early teens. Dee Dee, along with Bonk, Chucko, and Ghoul, were recruited by the resurrected Joker for his plan to attack Gotham City. On his orders, the Jokerz stole advanced technology from a series of warehouses. In the gang's first confrontation with Batman, the young Dark Knight made the mistake of taking them for timid girl "helpers." As soon as he turned his back on them however, they attacked with an amazing blend of skill, ferocity, and coordination. Appearing as their "normal selves" they later attacked Terry in a nightclub, and he barely managed to avoid them. In the Jokerz' last confrontation at the Jolly Jack Candy Factory, Batman fought smart: first he goaded them using his invisibility powers, lured them into walking over a floor slippery with jawbreakers, before tricking them into charging into each other, knocking themselves out. The twins were arrested. They were bailed out into Harley's custody while awaiting their trial, as Harley ranted about what disappointments they were to her.Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Alternate Timeline .]] In an alternate timeline, Dee Dee and the other Jokerz were recruited by Chronos as enforcers, and upgraded with radically advanced technology and weapons, giving them actual superpowers. In this time-stream, Dee Dee reportedly killed Kai-Ro. In another battle with the Justice League Unlimited, they succeeded in killing Terry as well. Powers & Abilities The twins were Olympic-level gymnasts and experts at tumbling and hand-to-hand combat. They proved difficult for Batman to defeat in combat initially, due to their co-operation. In the alternate timeline, the twins were able to multiply themselves at kinetic impact, and carried powerful energy whips. This coupled with their agility and martial arts, made them deadly enough to kill both Kai-Ro and Batman. Background Information On the commentary to Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, the producers said that the twins' facial makeup was based on that of Raggedy Ann, while their clothes are reminiscent of a fashion popular among manga fans in Japan. Except for Harley, no other relatives of theirs are mentioned; whether they are descended from the Joker himself has neither been confirmed nor denied. Appearances Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Footnotes Category:Batman Beyond-era characters Category:Henchpeople Category:Jokerz